Fighting For Our Friends - a Fairy Tail Fanfiction - Book Two of Three
by allysonntcerawrs
Summary: After they get a second chance, will things finally go back to normal? No, of course not, because everything that could happen, happens to Team Natsu. After saving Lucy from being dead, they find find out that there is not only a second Lucy, but one who acts completely different from the one they love. Will things ever go back to normal? Find out in Fighting For Our Friends!


**I don't own Fairy Tail... I don't.**

**Hiro Mashima does.**

**I do not own any of the characters, spells (except the new ones Lucy has...), or thought the characters may or may not possibly have during the duration of the book. **

**That being said, I do own this story because I made it up and it's from my brain. **

**Enjoy Book Two of Three from the Second Chances Trilogy: Fighting For Our Friends**

**Warren's POV**

Sitting on the side of Lucy's temporary bed, located in the infirmary, I look at her sleeping face. In a time like this, where we're all worried about her, it's good to know that she's at least peaceful.

Sighing, I place my hands on the sides of her head, and in a blinding white light, I appear in the fire and lava world.

Noticing Lucy looking into a lacrima, I walk up beside her.

"Hey Lucy" I say.

She jumps at the sudden noise, but turns to look at me. "Hey Warren, what's up?" She asks looking into the lacrima.

"I thought I should come talk to you... I had nothing better to do" I mumble.

Nodding her head, she seems really focused on whatever's going on inside it. "What are you watching?" I ask curiously.

Suddenly feeling the heat of the fire and lava surrounding me, I wipe my brow with the back of my hand.

"Natsu's mission. They saved me from dying..." Lucy mumbles.

"So, if we find a way to get you out of here, won't there be two of you?" I ask.

"Yup" she replies casually.

"And you're totally fine with this...?" I ask slightly creeped out.

"Not really, but, if the world only wanted one Lucy… there would only be one Lucy" She explains. Turning to me, a small smile appears on her face. "Hey Warren, it's nice to talk to you and all, but can you please leave? I need to talk to the master, so can you get him in here?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'll get him" I say starting to disappear.

"Thanks Warren!" Lucy calls out to me before I disappear.

Opening my eyes, I'm back in the dull looking infirmary. Sighing, I get up from my seated position.

_Now to just get the master... _I think to myself.

Standing up from Lucy's bed, I quietly walk over to the door. Opening it slowly, I sneak out of the room.

Once I'm out, the blinding light of the guild irritates my eyes because I was just in the dimly lit room.

Once my eyes adjust, I stick my hands in my pockets and walk up to Mira; she'll know where the master is.

"Hey Mira" I say once I sit down on a barstool.

"Hey Warren, what can I get you?" she asks while she's cleaning some dishes.

"What? Oh, nothing for right now, thanks. But, do you know where the master is?" I ask.

"Hmm… he should be in his office, but if he's not, he's… you know where" Mira says giving me a look.

"I see, thanks for the help Mira" I say getting up from the barstool.

Weaving my way through the crowded guild, I make my way up to the second floor, where the master's office is located.

I knock on the door and wait for a few minutes, nothing, complete silence. Of course he would be there.

Opening the door to the master's office, I walk inside. Locking the door behind me, I make my way over to a bookshelf. Walking along the lining of books, I stop at one with the title 'Starlight'. Reaching out for the book, I pull it down, causing the bookshelf to move out of its place.

Out of everyone in the guild, only a few people know about this place; me, Mira, Erza, Guildarts, Mystogen/Jellal, Lauxus, and Grey. I really don't know why Grey knows about it and Natsu doesn't, but that's beside the point… probably because Natsu would destroy it, but I'm not too sure.

Once the bookshelf fully moved out of the way, I peer into the dimly lit stone staircase. Snapping my fingers, the torches burn brighter, and as I make my way down to Fairy Tail: Underground, it seems more mysterious than ever.

Once I reach the bottom of the stairs, different hallways break off in different direction, but the only one lit up in the third one on the left side. Knowing the master, I take the one parallel to that; the third one on the right side.

Placing my hand on the wall, I try to make my way through the darkened hallway, but once I reach the end, the room is brightly lit up, and the master is sitting right in the middle of it.

Walking in a little bit, I try to make as little noise as possible so that I don't disturb him, so, I stand off to the side and cross my arms.

"Can I help you Warren?" The master asks his back still facing me.

"Lucy wants to talk to you…" I say uncrossing my arms and walking closer.

"There's two of them, isn't there?" he asks with a slightly afraid tone in his voice.

"There will be…" I mumble.

"It's time then. Lucy always told me this day would come. Quickly, I must speak with her now!" the master says running out of the rom.

Keeping in step with him, we run down the hallways and up the stairs, only stopping to reseal the Underground Fairy Tail. Unlocking his door, we run out of the room and into the infirmary, gaining questionable looks from the rest of the members.

Once in the infirmary, I lock the door and walk over to the bed.

Sitting down, the maser says "Warren, I need you to connect us for a while, I have a feeling this conversation will last longer than five minutes…"

Nodding my head, I place one hand on the master's forehead, and one hand on Lucy's. Concentrating, I transport the master's mind to Lucy's.

_Here we go…_

**Makarov's POV**

Warren connects my mind to Lucy, and in a blinding white light, I appear in a land of fire and lava. Where could Lucy be?

"Master?" someone asks form behind me.

"Lucy?" I ask turning around.

Nodding her head, she looks at me with eyes filled with sorrow.

"It's time, isn't it?" I ask slightly afraid.

"Yes, I'm sorry... I'm sorry I had to make friends with everyone, and make everyone care about me" Lucy sobs.

"No child, there is nothing you should be sorry for. You couldn't help the fact that you made lasting friendships with everyone around you. Everyone in Fairy Tail loves you more than you could imagine, and if you can't realize that, then you are not a true member of our guild."

Lucy continues to sob, and she falls to her knees. "Master, I –I don't want to leave, I don't want to leave everyone behind, I don't want to die master, I don't want to die and make everyone hurt!"

"Lucy, I know this is hard, but if it's your duty to destroy Zeref once and for all, then you have to do it by any means. I know it's hard, but I believe that you can do this, and get out of it alive. Lucy, we all believe that you are one of the strongest members in the guild. You took down a member of the Oracion Seis all by yourself, you can smile in the toughest situations, you make lasting friendships with everyone, you can find the light in people that have been gone for a long time, and you can certainly destroy Zeref." I say.

"You really think so?" Lucy asks rubbing her eyes.

"I know so…" I reply.

"Master, I should let you know that there are going to be two of me… and once we're in the same vicinity, then we will be two parts of a whole. One of us will have my kindness, hope, love, faith, some of my power, and strength, and the other part will be hatred, power, strength, battle strategy, revenge, and anger. Two of us will complete Lucy. One of us will be able to bring down a guild, but together, we are unstoppable. Master, that means there will be double the Celestial power, and keys, meaning there will be two of everything. That also means that if Gemini were to come out, there would be four of us…" Lucy explains.

"I guess we should stay out of your way then… and try not to make one of you angry" I say scratching the back of my head.

Lucy laughs. "Probably…"

Standing up, Lucy sighs. "I guess this means I should come back now…"

"I think that would be best" I say.

Holding out both of her hands, I take them, and in a blinding light, we disappear from the world.

Opening my eyes, I realize I'm back in the infirmary. Looking over to Lucy, I can see tears stream down her face, and as her eyes flutter open, she gasps.

"Lucy!" Warren cries.

"Hey Warren…" Lucy mumbles getting up from the bed. "Master, I'm going home…"

"Alright Lucy, be careful…" I say.

"Yeah…" Lucy mumbles opening the door and walking out of the room.

Gasps and squeals of joy flow from the main guild to the infirmary, and as I walk out of the room, I can see that Lucy's avoiding and ignoring everyone as she weaves her way through the guild.

Watching her leave and walk away, makes something break in my heart. One of my children is frightened, afraid, upset, destroyed, and hurting, and there's nothing I can do to help…

Please, Mavis, make sure she's going to be okay…

**Natsu's POV**

Walking from the mayor's house to the guild, I realize it's going to take us a few days.

"Hey Erza?" I say.

"Yes Natsu?"

"I think we forgot how long it'll take us to get back to the guild…" I say scratching the back of my head.

"I noticed a few minutes ago…" she starts. "It's getting dark; we should set up camp for the night…"

Nodding our heads, Grey and I notice someone's missing. "Where's Luce?" I ask.

"I don't know, I thought she was with you!" Grey says back frantically.

"You lost Lucy?!" Erza screams at us.

"No, I'm right here…" she mumbles coming out from a tree "I needed some space."

"You okay Luce?" I ask taking a step forward.

"I'm fine…"

We all settle down for the night beside a fire, Grey, Erza, and I, are on the ground, but Lucy's up in a tree.

Keeping an eye on her, I sigh. What could have happened?

Suddenly, a white a yellow light appears in front of the tree, in the form of a person. Standing up, I light my hands on fire.

Once the light dies down, Lucy is standing there looking around frantically.

Once she spots me, her eyes go wide and she runs in the forest.

"Lucy! Wait!" I call after her.

"Natsu, I'm right here…" Lucy mumbles coming down from the tree.

"But, you were… right there…" I say pointing into the forest.

"I was… what?" she asks frantically.

"You were standing right there…"

"Shit…" she mumbles running off into the forest.

"Lucy!" I call after her.

She doesn't stop, she just keeps running.

Groaning, I wake up Ice Princess and Erza, along with Happy. Explaining what happened, we all run off in the direction Lucy went.

_What happened?_

**Lucy's POV**

Running after myself in the forest, something I **NEVER** thought would happen, I come to an opening.

Standing there looking around frantically is myself.

Once we catch each other's eyes, we both scream "You!"

Crouching down in a fighting position, we stare at each other.

"Which one are you?" I ask venom dripping from each word.

"Which one are _you_?" she asks me.

"I asked you first!" I yell back.

Charging at me, Lucy lands a blow to my stomach, sending me back a couple feet.

"I guess that means I'm kindness, hope, love, faith, some of Lucy's power, and strength" I say to Lucy.

"You got that much right…" Lucy sneers.

"Look, we're basically the same person; I'd rather not fight you…" I say standing up.

"Why? Afraid you're going to be beaten by yourself?" Lucy says. "Alright, even I'll admit, that was a little weird…"

Standing back up, Lucy and I walk up to each other. "So, how do we plan on doing this?" I ask.

"Well, no one can really know… so, I suggest we leave once they're all asleep…" Lucy says.

"Lucy!" A voice calls out to us.

"Oh, you just had to run off, didn't you?" Lucy asks me.

"Shut up; go hide before they show up…"

"Why? Are you embarrassed of me?" Lucy asks batting her eyelashes.

"Shut up; just go…" I say pushing her towards some trees.

"Yeah, yeah, you can quit pushing me around… they're here anyways…" Lucy says nonchalantly.

"What?!" I start freaking out.

"Whoa, calm down… I think you're the hatred, power, strength, battle strategy, revenge, and angry one…" Lucy says.

"No, that's you…"

"No, I'm pretty sure it's you…"

I stop pushing Lucy and she turns towards me, face to face. Is she right?

"You know I'm right…" Lucy mumbles.

"Then why'd you say I was the kindness, hope, love, faith, some of Lucy's power, and strength one?" I ask her.

"I didn't… you did…"

I open my mouth to say something, but someone screams a few feet away from us. "Lucy!"

Turning around, I stare at Natsu, and then Lucy stares over my shoulder. "Yeah?" we both say.

"Why are there two of you? Is that Gemini?" Erza asks walking up from behind Natsu.

"If Gemini were here, there would be four of us" Lucy and I say at the same time.

"Stop copying me!" we both yell at each other.

"Copying you? You're copying me!"

"Stop it!"

"I said stop!"

"Ugh, you're so annoying!"

We both throw our arms up in the air and turn our backs on each other.

"Can you explain what's going on?" Grey asks coming out from behind Erza. "Why are there two Lucy's? Is one of you Gemini?"

"No, like we said, if Gemini were here, there'd be four of us…" Lucy and I say.

"Prove it…" Natsu says.

"Okay..." Lucy and I pull out our keys. "Open, gate of the Twins, Gemini!" Lucy and I both chant.

With a puff of smoke, two pairs of Gemini appear in front of us.

"Turn into us, please!" we say.

Nodding their little heads, both Gemini's turn into Lucy and I.

Looking back at Natsu and the others, Lucy and I say "See? There are four of us…"

"Okay, why are there two of you in the first place?" Erza questions us.

"Long story.." Lucy and I say.

"I'm confused… which one is the real Lucy?" Natsu says walking up to us.

"I am…" Lucy, Gemini, and I say.

"What?" Natsu says looking confused.

"Gemini, you can leave now…" Lucy and I say.

Nodding their heads, they disappear in a puff of smoke.

"We are…" Lucy and I say.

"So, you're both two versions of the real Lucy?" Erza asks slightly confused.

"What? You got a problem with that?" I sneer.

"Sorry about the other me, I'm Lucy's kindness, hope, love, faith, some of her power, and strength" Lucy says smiling at them.

Crossing my arms and rolling my eyes, I look away.

"Lucy... introduces yourself…" Lucy says hitting my arms.

"Hi" I say sarcastically. _Where is his coming from? _"I am Lucy's hatred, power, strength, battle strategy, revenge, and anger…" I mumble.

"Huh?" everyone says once we're done introducing ourselves.

"Look" I say rubbing my head with my hands. "We have some important business to attend to, so we gotta go… come on Lucy" I say walking away.

"It was nice to meet you!" I hear Lucy say behind me.

"Why were you so angry to those people? There were just showing… love…" Lucy says.

"What happened to the Lucy that automatically punched me in the stomach when we first met?" I sneer.

"Oh, that… apparently we were the reverse personality, but as soon as we spent more than a minute with each other, the personalities changed, and now we're opposite, and it's growing stronger by the minute. Plus, I thought of you as a threat…" Lucy says smiling.

Skipping along the path, Lucy looks back at me. "What's with you, grumpy?"

"There's someone following us…" I mumble.

Coming to a stop, I can now clearly hear the footsteps coming towards us at a fast pace.

Waiting a few seconds, I quickly turn around and punch the person in the stomach, causing them to fall to the floor unconscious.

"Lucy!" Lucy yells at me. "Why would you do that?!"

Lucy runs over to the fallen figure. Looking down, I realize that it was Natsu. Whoops.

"My bad…" I mumble.

"He was just coming to show his… love…" Lucy says looking up at me.

"Will you stop with the 'love'? It's getting annoying…"

Looking off into the distance, I can see two more figures running up to us.

Holding up my hand, a ball of light appear on it, brightening the darkened forest. Now, being able to see more clearly, Erza, Grey, and Happy are running up to us.

Groaning, I decide I'll leave them to Lucy… she's better with people. Putting my hand down, I walk over to a tree and climb it.

"Lucy!" Grey says running up to her.

Watching the scene below, I can't help but let a small smile on my face. They really care for the real Lucy…

"What's wrong Grey?" Lucy asks innocently.

"Thank God there's only one of you! I thought we were hallucinating. Where are you running off to?"

"I'm sorry Grey, I can't tell you" Lucy says looking to the ground.

"Why not?" Natsu asks jumping up.

Wow, he bounces back quickly.

"I just can't… sorry guys…" Lucy says hanging her head in shame.

"Where's the other one of you? Which one are you?" Erza asks.

_Just pretend they were hallucinating, it's better if they don't realize it… Just be one Lucy, be like me and you… _I think telepathically to the good Lucy.

"What are you talking about Erza? There's only one of me…" Lucy says.

Good job kid…

"Yeah, but we were just in the forest, and there were two of you, and then Gemini came out, and then there were four of you…" Grey says.

Lucy places a hand on his forehead. "You feel okay Grey? You seem to be seeing things…" Lucy says.

"No, I saw it too…" Erza says to Lucy.

"What did you guys eat? Or are you just tired… because I think I would know if there were two of me" Lucy says.

Snickering, I continue to watch the scene unfold from before me. She's good at this.

"But… there was… and you… two of you…" Natsu says. Oh God, if he keeps this up he's going to have a heart attack.

"Natsu, Erza, Grey, Happy, really, there is only one of me…" Lucy says.

"Okay…" Erza says doubtfully.

That's when it happens, people, dressed in all black come running up to the group on the ground.

Everyone gets into a fighting position, but Lucy. Groaning, I transport her into the tree with me.

"I'll fight for you… but only this once… okay?" I mumble.

"Thank you Lucy…" Lucy whispers.

Dropping down from the tree, I join the others and get into a fighting position.

"Lucy? Why are you just coming here now?" Natsu asks.

"I was checking out the scene from the tree. There seems to be about a hundred of them. Should be no problem…" I say.

"Lucy, you're acting different…" Erza says.

Standing up straight, I ask "What do you mean?"

"Well, usually, you'd be totally freaking out, and somehow get beaten up really badly, and then we have to finish everything…" Grey says.

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to stand by and let you have all the fun…" I mumble.

I can hear the footsteps of the many people. Breathing slowly, I reach for my keys.

"Open, gate of the Lion, Loki! Open, gate of the Giant Bull, Taurus! Open, Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!" I chant, and to my surprise, a river is nearby, running off, I take out Aquarius' key. "Open, gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" I say sticking my key in the water.

"What do you want, brat?" Aquarius asks once she arrives.

"Not now, Aquarius…" I say in a low tone that makes her flinch.

'Hmph' she says. But, once she sees Scorpio, her face brightens.

"You called him, Leo, and Taurus out… all at once?" She asks doubtfully.

"Open, gate of the Archer, Sagittarius! Open, gate of the Maiden, Virgo! Open, gate of the Twins, Gemini! Open, gate of the Goat, Capricorn! Open, gate of the Ram, Aries! Open, gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!" I chant.

All appearing in a puff of smoke, I look over to Aquarius. "That answers your question…" I mumble.

"Alright guys, here's the deal… We need to take out these people, so I suggest splitting up and helping the others as well…" I say.

"Lucy, how are you this powerful? I mean, even after you summon four of us, your power gets drained…" Loki says to me.

"Let's deal with that later, ready?" I ask them.

Nodding their heads, we all jump into the action, leaving Natsu, Erza, Happy, and Grey standing there in shock.

In a matter of minutes, my spirits and I finish the job. "Thanks guys…" I mumble as they all disappear, except for Loki, who stays behind curiously.

"You're not going back?" I ask him.

"No, I would like to observe…" Loki says.

"Lucy! That was awesome!" Happy says flying up to me.

"Thanks, Happy…" I mumble.

"Lucy, that was impressive…" Erza compliments me.

Nodding my head, I walk into the forest, leaving them behind. Ugh, I hate people.

Loki, catching up to me, grabs onto my arm. "Why'd you leave them back there?" he asks me.

"Look, Loki, yeah, I guess their friends and everything, but I'm not much of a people person, and, I have things to do and places to be… if they want to talk to Lucy, they can talk to the other one… She's hiding up in a tree. I got to go; you can stay behind without wasting my magic. Protect Lucy, okay? Even though, she has you in her keys as well. I'll be back in a few days…" I say walking away, leaving Loki dumbfounded.

_I'll be back, Lucy, I promise…_

**Loki's POV**

_Another Lucy, what is Lucy talking about?_

Sighing because I know I have to listen to what Lucy says, I walk back to the group of Fairy Tail mages.

"Loki? What are you still doing here?" Natsu asks.

"Lucy told me to stay with you guys… she has something to do" I say. "Why, she didn't tell you?"

"No… we didn't hear anything about this…" Erza says.

"Hey guys!" Lucy says coming out form the forest.

"Lucy! Loki said you left…"

"No, I was just walking around a little bit…" Lucy says looking at me, a little confused.

That's when it clicked… this is Lucy, but not the Lucy I know.

Walking forward and grabbing her arm, I drag her into the forest.

Once we are far from earshot, I look at her. She fidgets under my gaze, but then she breaks.

"Where's Lucy, Loki?" she asks me.

"She left… who are you?"

"I'm Lucy, but different… I am Lucy's kindness, hope, love, faith, some of her power, and strength… I am Lucy in a sense…" she explains.

"So, that means that you have one of me in there… don't you?" I ask.

"Yeah, wanna see?" she asks excitedly.

"No, that's fine…" I mumble.

"Look, Loki, where is Lucy, the other Lucy… I mean…" she asks worriedly.

"She left, and said that I had to protect you, and that she'd be back in a couple days. She said she had some business to attend to." I reply looking off into the distance.

"You let her leave… by HERSELF?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU LOKI?! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER! BY HERSELF SHE COULD TAKE DOWN AN ENTIRE GUILD! THE SLIGHTEST REMARK WILL SET HER OFF! RUN AFTER HER…. NOW!" Lucy screams pushing me forward. "Disappear Loki, go back to the Spirit World and go to her… you need to keep her calm. I can handle myself… please; she'll get into more trouble than me… Loki, go protect her…" Lucy says.

"I said I would protect you, Celestial Spirits and Wizards never break their promises…" I reply.

"Loki, I am the same person, just with a slightly different personality… I'm saying you can break that promise… Loki, go, now…"

"Okay, see you later I guess" I mumble disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Once in the Spirit World, I concentrate on finding Lucy.

Disappearing again with a puff of smoke, I reappear beside Lucy in a tree.

"I told you to stay and protect Lucy…" She mumbles not breaking eye contact with her target.

"In a sense, you are Lucy, so I will protect you" I reply coolly.

"Loki, shut up…" Lucy whispers.

Pointing to the ground, she shows me a group of three people.

One's wearing all black with an eye patch over his eye, slightly covering a scar that runs down his face. He has short grey hair, and with one of his eyes showing, it's a deep green. He seems fairly tall and well built. I can certainly take him down…

Moving my gaze, I stop on a short girl with long white hair. She's wearing a pink dress with bows scattered all over it. She has pink eyes that match her dress, but on the side of her face, is a long scar, running from underneath her eye, to her collar bone.

Lastly, there's a very tall, very well built man with short blue hair and red eyes. He turns his head slightly, and I can see a lily tattooed under his ear. Wearing a sweater and jeans, he looks like he can easily take down one of the Ten Wizard Saints, maybe even three.

That's when Lucy begins to whisper "They are the team Lily Pad, cute name, but very deadly. The little girl is the leader. They all use Dragon Slaying Magic. Don't tell Natsu… The girl is the Water Dragon Slayer, the guy wearing the sweater is the Earth Dragon Slayer, and the last one is the Ice Dragon Slayer, as well as the Lightning God Slayer."

"Seriously?!" I freak out.

"Shh…" Lucy shushes me.

"So, what's the plan?"

"They're working with Zeref…" she replies nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" I scream.

"Oh, you've done it now Loki…" Lucy says shaking her head.

All three of them look up. "Oh, look what we have here gentle man, a shadow!" the little girl says.

"Crystal…" Lucy says.

"Heartfilia…" the little girl replies.

Jumping down from the tree, Lucy walks up to her.

"What are you doing working with Zeref, Anna?" Lucy asks.

"I'm surprised you figured it out… but something seems off about you Lucy…" Anna says.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I forgot to mention, I'm not Lucy…" Lucy replies with a small smile.

"But, you look exactly like her!" Anna screams.

"Ah, but I am not her" Lucy says holding up her hand.

A large ball of light appears in her palm. I gasp… Lucy learned how to concentrate her magic into a specific part of her body?!

Suddenly, a large staff appears in her hand... no, she didn't…

"Open, gate of the Giant Bull, Taurus!" Lucy chants.

Taurus appears, but it seems Lucy is a little different also. Instead of her regular clothes, they changed into a black and white spotted dress, her blonde hair turned black, and is tied into pigtails with pink ribbons securing it.

"Looking good Ms. Lucy!" Taurus says.

"Ready Taurus?" Lucy asks as a smirk appears on her face.

"Always…"

Swinging the staff back, Lucy chants "Re-equip: Axe of the Giant Bull!"

The staff changes into a giant axe, and Lucy holds into out to the side.

"Ready, Anna?" Lucy asks.

Charging forward, Anna screams "Water Dragon's: Iron Fist!"

Holding the axe in front of her face, Anna hits it, pulling back and screaming in pain; Lucy takes the axe and attacks the ground, along with Taurus, sending Anna into multiple trees.

Ignoring the girl, Lucy runs to the two men, and as she runs, her clothes change to a suit, but still keeps her hair in pig tails, as it changes from black to orange… my hair colour. I have to say, Lucy looks good in a suit and sunglasses.

"Regulas Impact!" Lucy screams pulling her arm back and punching on of the in the face, I think it was the God Slayer… ha, some God Slayer…

"Earth Dragon's: Wing Attack!" the last one says.

"Regulas Shield!" Lucy screams as a yellow barrier repels the attack.

"Earth Dragon's: Iron Fist!" he screams prepared to attack Lucy.

"Wool Bomb" Lucy screams. Her suit quickly changes to a soft pink dress that ends at her thighs. She's always wearing very high socks and her hair is curled, changed from orange to pink, no longer in her pig tails.

Purple and Pink wool shoots out of her arms and to the man, knocking him into a tree.

She turns to me and gives me a look of 'Could Have Used Some Help'.

"Nah, you handled it very nicely…" I say smiling at her and pushing up my sunglasses.

"Whatever" she mumbles changing back to her regular clothes and hair, and walks over to Anna, who's struggling to stand.

"Where is he Anna?" Lucy asks.

"Like I would tell you…" Anna mumbles.

Pulling Anna up of the ground, Lucy pulls her in close. "Listen here Anna, and listen well. You're going to tell me where he is, or I will end your life here and now… do you understand me?" Lucy sneers at her.

Quickly nodding her head, she says "He's in Magnolia… he was coming to look for you. I think he's going to your guild… to find you…"

I can see Lucy's face go hard. "Are you lying to me?" Lucy booms.

"No I – I swear, I'm not!" Anna says.

"Fine, but if you are, I will hunt you down, and cut you from nose to toe…" Lucy says evilly.

Throwing Anna to the ground, Lucy runs off into the forest, leaving me to catch up with her.

"Lucy? Why would you threaten the girl? This isn't like you…" I say catching up to her.

"You're right, it's not… but that's the thing. I'm not Lucy… well, technically I am, but I'm not the Lucy these people know and love. If you haven't figured it out by now, Loki, then I should tell you that the Lucy back with the others is the kindness, hope, love, faith, some of Lucy's power, and strength of the full Lucy, much more of a people person too. But me, I'm much worse. I'm Lucy's hatred, power, strength, battle strategy, revenge, and anger… I am the bad side of Lucy, with very few good moments. I am the stronger of the two. I will protect Lucy with my life, but also kill her if I have to. Loki, the two of us, alone, can defeat entire guilds, but together, we are an unstoppable force of nature. It can't be helped…" Lucy explains.

"So…" I start.

"So, I had to threaten the girl… That's who I am. I strike fear into people's hearts, well most people…"

"But, Lucy, you don't have to be this way…" I say as we still run through the forest.

"I do, because even if I think of change, even if I try to be something I'm not, it's puts real Lucy, your Lucy in danger. So, this is the way I am, and to be frank, I wouldn't want to change it…" Lucy says.

Nodding my head, I continue to run by her side.

"Lucy?" Lucy calls out.

We're by their old camp… did they leave already?

Where are they…?

**Natsu's POV**

We decided to leave to go back to the guild. I missed home, and I think we've been gone way too long.

Walking in silence, I can hear someone scream in the background. I think Lucy heard it too, because as soon as I turn around to where the noise came from, Lucy takes off like a bullet.

"Lucy?" I ask.

But she doesn't hear me, she just runs into the forest.

"Erza, Grey, Happy, I'm going after Lucy, she just ran off!" I say starting to run off in her direction.

"Hey Flame Brain, you can't just tell us something and leave, we're a team, and Lucy's friend, we're coming with you!" Grey says running after me.

"Aye sir!" Happy says flying next to me.

Nodding I run off into the forest, closely followed by Grey, Erza, and Happy.

We come to a stop near some bushes. Lucy's back is towards us, and we can see that Loki is standing off to the side, but there's someone in front of Lucy, and we can't see because she's blocking them. We all listen into the conversation.

"He… WHAT?! We have to stop him, NOW!" Lucy screams.

"I know, but we have to do it carefully… we can't just run up to him and kill him. Besides, your friends follow you everywhere. We have to wait until they're gone…" someone with the same sounding voice as Lucy says.

"They're your friends too! They care for us, because of… love…" Lucy says dreamily.

"What did I say about that love thing, Lucy?"

"Sorry, it just slips out…" Lucy says sheepishly.

"Look, friends or not, they can't know… we have to -" the person stops talking.

"What's wrong?" Lucy whispers.

"I smell something…" the person says.

"What?" Lucy asks curiously.

"Dragon Slayer, Ice Mage, Re-equip Wizard, Exceed… they followed you here, didn't they? You just ran off without telling them… didn't you?"

"Oh, heh, sorry… you just sounded really desperate…" Lucy says nervously scratching the back of her head.

Sighing, the person says "You can come out now… I know you're here…"

Erza, the first one to step out of the bushes, walks towards Lucy and the person, but as soon as she gets close, she steps back. "I knew we weren't hallucinating!" she exclaims.

Grey, Happy, and I, curious as to what happened, step out of the bushes as well.

As we near Lucy, who looks nervous and worried take a look at the other person, Lucy, who seems to be pissed off.

Wait, two Lucy's?! I wasn't dreaming?!

Nodding her head at us, she looks over to Lucy, giving her a look.

Sighing, Lucy turns to us. "It was really nice to meet all of you! You're all super nice! But, Lucy and I need to go now! We'll see you guys soon, okay?" she says smiling.

"Wait… leave? Where are you going?" I ask.

"We have business to attend to… let's go Lucy" Lucy mumbles.

"Coming!" Lucy says catching up to the other Lucy who's walking away.

Turning around she waves at us "Bye!"

Awkwardly waving, the four of us are very confused as to what's happening.

Loki, who stayed behind turns to us.

"Why didn't you leave?" Grey asks.

"Oh, I will… just give the master a message for me, will ya?"

"Of course" Erza says.

"Tell him, that it's time…" Loki says as he disappears in a puff of smoke.

"It's time… time for what?" I ask curiously.

Walking into the guild, we can see that's it's as rowdy as ever, smiling I rush in.

Looking around, I notice a face I haven't seen in a long time. "Guildarts… fight me!" I shout running up to him.

"Ah, Natsu, good to see that you never change…" Guildarts mumbles.

Lighting my fist on fire, I aim for his face, but he catches it with one hand, throwing me into the wall.

"Awesome…" I wheeze.

Laughing, Guildarts stands up and walks over to me.

Holding out a hand, I take it, and he helps me up. Placing a hand on my shoulder, he gives me a smile. "Hey Natsu, where's that Lucy girl… aren't you two together?"

Shocked, I don't know what to say… I mean, I like Lucy and everything, she's my best friend and she lets me eat her food and sleep in her bed… but I don't think I like her like that…

I can hear laughing all around me and Grey walks up to us. "Flame Brain couldn't get a girl even if he tried."

"Shut up Ice Princess…" I say.

"What did you say Hot Breath?"

"Nothing… Icicle"

"Icicle?! Who are you calling Icicle, Idiot?"

"Idiot?! Alright, that's the last straw… here; bring your face closer to my fist…"

"Do I hear fighting?" Erza asks from somewhere in the guild.

"No ma'am; just playful fighting. See, we're best friends…" Grey says.

"Aye!" I reply.

Guildarts laughs at us. "Ah, never get older you two; I'm enjoying this act…"

"Speaking of Lucy…" Grey mumbles.

"Oh, right… Guildarts, do you know where the master is?"

A look of shock comes across Guildarts face. "Speaking of Lucy…? What happened?"

"Come with us, you'll find out…" Erza says walking up to us.

Nodding his head, we all go to gramps' office.

Knocking on the door, we wait patiently as the master opens the door and motions us to follow him inside.

Once we all are sitting down, Erza speaks up. "Master, as you can see, Lucy isn't with us…"

"Ah, yes, did something happen?" gramps asks nervously.

"Well, she left, both of them, and Loki said to tell you that it was time… do you know what that means?" Grey asks.

Gramps' eyes widen as he looks at Guildarts, who looks even more shocked than gramps.

"Already?! It wasn't supposed to be for another hundred years!" Guildarts exclaims standing up from his chair.

"Well, these idiots had to go back in time four times to stop Lucy's death from happening…" gramps explains.

"How many times…?"

"Four…" gramps says.

Sitting back down in his chair… I can hear Guildarts mumble something. "This wasn't supposed to happen… she's seventeen, she isn't supposed to have this big of a responsibility…"

"What's going on?" I yell jumping up from my chair.

"Natsu, sit down…" Gramps says.

Sighing, I sit back down.

"Lu-chee's going to be okay… right Natsu?" Happy asks me.

"I don't know Happy… I'm not really sure as to what's going on" I mumble.

"Well, I guess it's time for an explanation then…" gramps says looking at us.

"When we were stuck on Tenrojima Island, Zeref was there asking for your help Natsu… am I correct?" Guildarts says.

"Uh, yeah, but what does he have to do with anything?" I ask.

"I'm getting there…" he replies. "Lucy's family has a big secret that no one but master and I know about. Her family, the Heartfilia's, have been in charge of Zeref's location and plans for the last four hundred years. Lucy only came to Tenrojima because she knew he would be there. She had to stop him, or else something bad would happen to the world. So, once she got off the island, she found Zeref and trapped him inside something like Iced Shell. It was supposed to trap him for a very long time, and slowly deplete his magic. But, because you guys went back in time… four times, there was a way for him to escape his prison. By saving Lucy, you created a rip in the time continuum, causing there to be two Lucy's very powerful, very skilled, but very different. The two of them, are the different attributes of Lucy's personality. One of them can take down an entire guild, but together, they are an unstoppable force of nature" Guildarts explains. Taking a deep breath in, he continues "Because he has escaped, Lucy feels that the only way to stop him for good, is to destroy him once and for all. That means, both the Lucy's are going to work together and kill Zeref…"

"What?!" Erza says jumping up from her seat. "Lucy can't do this alone… she needs our help!"

"Yes she can, did you not hear what I just said? Together the two Lucy's are unstoppable…"

"But that doesn't mean she won't get hurt… or possibly die. Are you two okay with the fact that our friend, our family, and our guild member, is putting her life on the line just to do something she has to? No, I'm not okay with that. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to help Lucy, whether she needs it or not. I will not leave my friend, or the person I love, doing a dangerous task by herself…" I say walking out of gramps' office.

"For once, Natsu has a point Gramps… I'm going with him" Grey says following me out.

"I agree" Erza says following me.

"I may make fun of Lucy, but she's my best friend. I will stick with her to the end!" Happy says flying after us.

"Guildarts go with them…" gramps says.

Following us out, we walk outside the guild.

"Hey! Wait up!" Wendy screams coming after us, actually, the whole guild following us.

"We heard what happened…" Gajeel says.

"Lucy is my best friend, if she's going off to defeat some evil, you can count us in!" Levy says giving us a thumbs up.

"I agree with Levy, Lucy is our Conrad, we protect our friends and family" Freed says.

"I'm in"

"Fighting is a man!"

"We'll help you!"

"If my brats are fighting, then I will too…" gramps says walking up to us.

With a flash of lightening appearing out of nowhere, Lauxus stands beside me. "There is no way I'll let you guys take down someone like this without me… I'm in" he says giving a smirk.

"I'll help too…" Lisanna says. "Lucy is my friend, and she feels like another sister. If you guys are helping her, then I will too!"

"Awesome! Let's go!" I say giving my signature grin, and a thumbs up.

"Natsu, wait!" Loki appears out of nowhere.

"What?" I ask turning around.

"You can't go…" Loki says to all of us.

"Why not?" I snarl.

"Lucy has to do this by herself… if you're all there, then, she could get distracted and actually die… please, stay here…" Loki says trying to reason with us.

"Loki, no, I will protect my friend. And I will save her when I have to. I can't let her go through this alone. Even though she may not realize it, I would sacrifice my life for her… and even though she may not want us there, at least we're showing that we care…" Lauxus says. "And I'm pretty sure the same goes for all of you…"

Sighing, Loki says "Grab hands… I'll get you there faster than walking…"

Grabbing each other's hands, we are all surrounded by a blinding yellow and white light.

_We're coming Lucy… whether you like it or not…_

**END OF BOOK TWO**


End file.
